TARDIS des Doctors
thumb|300px|right TARDIS ist der Name der Raum-Zeit-Maschine, mit der der Doctor und seine Begleiter in der Serie Doctor Who reisen. Der Name TARDIS ist die Abkürzung für T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace, wodurch klar wird, dass diese Maschinen sowohl in der Zeit als auch im Weltraum reisen können – im Laufe der Serie reiste der Doctor sogar in parallele Universen. In der ersten Doctor Who-Episode An Unearthly Child behauptet Susan, sie hätte diesen Namen gewählt. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird TARDIS mitunter zum Backronym für „Trips aufgrund relativer Dimensionen im Sternenzelt". Das Wort '''Tardis stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet ebenso wie das französische oder spanische tard, spät oder in der Zeit fortgeschritten. Allgemeine Merkmale TARDISse werden gezüchtet, nicht hergestellt. In der Folge The Impossible Planet (2006) wird darauf hingewiesen, dass sie geboren werden. Sie beziehen ihre Energie aus verschiedenen Quellen, primär aus dem Zentrum eines künstlichen Schwarzen Lochs, bekannt als das Auge der Harmonie (Fernsehfilm Doctor Who von 1996). In The Edge of Destruction (1964) befindet sich die Energiequelle der TARDIS (bezeichnet als das Herz der TARDIS) unter der Hauptsäule des Terminals, wobei das Steigen und Fallen der Säule ihren Status anzeigt. Allerdings ist sie auch auf Energie von Außen angewiesen. So landet der Doctor erstmals in Boom Town in Cardiff, um auf dem dort existierenden Transdimensionalen Spalt „aufzutanken“. Laut dem 10. Doctor bezieht die TARDIS ihre externe Energie „aus dem Universum“ - so stürzt sie in Rise of the Cybermen in einem Paralleluniversum ab, da die vom Paralleluniversum generierte Energie nicht verwertbar ist („wie Diesel in einem Benzinmotor“). Andere Elemente, die für das einwandfreie Funktionieren der TARDIS benötigt werden und gelegentliches Auffüllen erfordern, sind Quecksilber (in flüssigem Aggregatzustand], das seltene Erz Zeiton 7 (in Vengeance on Varos, 1985) und Artronenenergie (artron energy). Letztere ist eine Form zeitlicher Energie, die durch die Gedanken der Time Lords erzeugt wird und von der auch gesagt wird, dass sie die TARDIS mit Energie versorgt (The Deadly Assassin, 1976; Four to Doomsday, 1982). Dafür, dass die Time Lords notwendig für das Funktionieren einer TARDIS sind, spricht auch die Tatsache, dass in The Christmas Invasion die Übersetzungsfunktion der TARDIS nicht funktioniert, so lange der Doktor bewusstlos ist („als wäre er ein Teil des Schaltkreises“). Eine andere Energieform ist die Energie der Huon-Partikel („huon energy“), die sich im Herz der TARDIS befindet und (abgesehen von den Aktivitäten der Kaiserin der Racnoss) nirgendwo anders im Universum mehr zu finden ist (The Runaway Bride). Die TARDIS reist normalerweise, indem sie an einem Ort dematerialisiert, das Zeitportal durchquert, und anschließend an ihrem Bestimmungsort wieder materialisiert, ohne physisch durch den dazwischen liegenden Raum zu reisen. Sie flog aber auch physisch durch den Raum, zuerst in Fury from the Deep(1968), The Parting of the Ways (2005), The Christmas Invasion (2005) und The Runaway Bride (2006). Wie in der Folge The Runaway Bride zu sehen ist, beansprucht diese Art zu reisen die TARDIS sehr. Neben der Fähigkeit durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen (und gelegentlich in andere Dimensionen) ist das bemerkenswerteste Merkmal an der TARDIS, dass ihr Inneres viel größer ist, als es von außen wirkt. Die hierfür angegebene Erklärung ist, dass eine TARDIS dimensional transzendent ist, d. h. dass ihre Außen- und Innenseite in verschiedenen Dimensionen existieren. In The Robots of Death (1977) versucht dies der 4. Doctor seiner Begleiterin Leela zu erklären, indem er eine Analogie zwischen einem großen und einem kleinen Würfel zieht, wobei der Größere scheinbar in den kleineren Würfel passt, wenn der Größere weiter entfernt, zur gleichen Zeit aber sofort greifbar ist (siehe Tesserakt). Dem Doctor zufolge war die Entdeckung der transdimensionalen Technik der Schlüssel für die Time Lords. Die TARDIS des Doctors In der Fernsehserie ist die TARDIS des Doctors ein veraltetes Typ 40-Modell, das er inoffiziell „auslieh“, als er von seinem Heimatplaneten Gallifrey aus startete. Dem Roman The Gallifrey Chronicles zufolge gehörte es zuvor einem Time Lord namens Marnal, der wie der Doctor so etwas wie ein Abtrünniger ist. Wie bereits erwähnt, behält die TARDIS wegen eines fehlerhaften Chamäleon-Schaltkreisrs stets die Form eines Polizei-Notrufhäuschens (die sie annahm als sie 1963 landete), obwohl sie sich eigentlich an jede Umgebung unauffällig anpassen sollte. Der genaue Grund für die Fehlfunktion wurde bisher nicht benannt. Der Schaltkreis wird erstmals im zweiten Teil der Episode An Unearthly Child erwähnt, wo der Erste Doctor und Susan bemerken, dass er nicht funktioniert. In dieser Folge wird ihm jedoch noch kein technischer Name gegeben. Zuerst wurde es in The Time Meddler (1965) als Tarneinheit (camouflage unit) bezeichnet. Der Name wurde in den in Romanform umgeschriebenen Folgen in den Target Books in Chamäleon-Schaltkreis („chameleon circuit“) umbenannt und dieser Ausdruck fand in Logopolis (1981) schließlich seinen Weg auf den Bildschirm. Versuche, die Schaltung zu reparieren, wurden in Logopolis und Attack of the Cybermen unternommen, scheitern jedoch. Die Schaltung wird auch in der Romanserie Virgin New Adventures repariert, doch letztendlich wird die Form der TARDIS wieder in ihre Standardeinstellung des Polizei-Notrufhäuschens zurückgesetzt. Der Achte Doctor|8. Doctor meint in dem 1996-Fernsehfilm, wer würde die Form inzwischen mögen, dies wiederholt 9. Doctor den Episoden Rose und Boom Town unfd fügt hinzu, dass er ein Fan dieser Form geworden ist. Der Sicherheitsgrad des Schlosses verändert sich von Geschichte zu Geschichte. In den ersten Folgen wird gesagt, dass es 21 verschiedene Schlüssellöcher hat und schmelzen würde, falls der Schlüssel in das Falsche gesteckt werden würde (The Daleks, 1963). Dieser Schließmechanismus wird nach den Erlebnissen auf Skaro jedoch offenbar vereinfacht, denn spätere Begleiter des Doctors haben es nicht mehr so schwer, die TARDIS zu öffnen. Der Erste Doctor kann sein Schiff auch mit seinem Ring öffnen (The Web Planet, 1965) und mit dem gebrochenen Licht einer außerirdischen Sonne im Juwel des Rings reparieren (The Daleks' Master Plan, 1965/66). In der Episode Forest of the Dead (2008) kann der 10. Doctor die TARDIS mit einem Fingerschnipp öffnen und wieder schließen, welches jedoch im Folgenden nicht erklärt wird. Vorausgegangen war diesem Geschehnis eine Aussage seiner späteren Frau, Prof. Dr. River Song, die besagte, dass der Doctor mit einem solchen Fingerschnipp die TARDIS öffnen könne. Auch kann er in The End of Time (2009 Special) die TARDIS aus der Ferne wie ein Auto mit seinem Schlüssel abschließen, wobei sogar ein selbiger Ton erklingt. In der Episode The Chase behauptet der Doctor, er habe die TARDIS gebaut. Dies steht in starkem Kontrast zu späteren Aussagen, in denen davon gesprochen wird, die TARDIS-Schiffe würden gezüchtet werden und die des Doctors sei von ihm selbst gestohlen worden (The War Games). Es existiert eine TARDIS-Gebrauchsanleitung, die der Doctor jedoch nur selten nutzt. Die TARDIS verfügt über einen Traktor-Strahl, der erstmals in der Episode The Creature from the Pit verwendet wird. Im Innern der TARDIS 001.2.jpg|Im Innern der TARDIS - 1963 003 tardis innen.jpg 003 tardis interieur.jpg 130 tardis innen.jpg|Der veränderte Kontrollraum The Five Doctor 157.2.jpg|Im Innern der TARDIS - 2005 Tardis garderobe.jpg|Die Garderobe Tardis 2012.png|Die Tardis seit dem Weihnachts-Special The Snowmen 'Räume' Von außen sieht das Transportmittel des Doctors wie eine britische Polizei-Notrufzelle aus den 1960er Jahren aus. Im Innern ist die TARDIS jedoch sehr groß und erstreckt sich gar über mehrere Etagen. Herzstück und der erste Raum, den man betritt, ist ein großer Kontrollraum, in dessen Zentrum die Antriebsmaschine mit ihren Hebeln, Knöpfen und Anzeigen befindet. Dahinter bietet ein Monitor einen Ausblick nach draußen. Zu Beginn der Episode The Five Doctors hat der Fünfte Doctor den Kontrollraum und die Antriebskonsole verändert, mit der Begründung, die TARDIS sei mehr als eine Maschine und benötige von Zeit zu Zeit eine Überarbeitung, Neujustierung. Neben dem Kontrollraum gibt es noch weitere Räume, die erst nach und nach im Verlauf der Serie gezeigt werden. *'Wohn- und Schlafquartiere' *Eine Garderobe, in der man Kleidung jeder erdenklichen Epoche findet: **Steven und Vicki kleiden sich dort nach der neusten trojanischen Mode (The Myth Makers) **Dodo entscheidet sich für ein mittelalterliches Knappenkostüm (The Ark) **Steven und Dodo finden in der Garderobe das passende Outfit für den Wilden Westen (The Gunfighters). **Rose Tyler findet ein Kleid für das späte 19. Jahrhundert (The Unquiet Dead) 'Einrichtungsgegenstände und Geräte' *Die Crew der TARDIS wird von einer vollautomatischen Maschine mit Nahrung versorgt (The Daleks) *Zeitweise gibt es in der TARDIS einen Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer, den der Doctor vom Planeten Xeros hat. (The Chase) *Zur Einrichtung der TARDIS gehört ein magnetischer Stuhl, den der Doctor, nach eigener Aussage, erfunden hat. Dieser Stuhl hat ein Kraftfeld, das stark genug ist, eine Elefantenherde festzuhalten. (The Daleks' Master Plan) Weitere TARDIS-Schiffe Auch andere Time Lords bewegten sich in einer TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit. *TARDIS des Mönchs *TARDIS des Masters *TARDIS der Rani Die TARDIS der Rani Kategorie: TARDIS Kategorie:Raumschiffe